Kawaiichan Finally Does Something Useful
by AphmauStories
Summary: Kawaii chan makes a survey for Aphmau. This survey makes her realise she has feelings for somebody...


**I was bored so I wrote a Garmau story to entertain you but don't worry Larmau fans I'll do a Larmau story as well.**

Aphmau sat their on her computer checking for an email for her Christmas tree delivery that she has been waiting for ages. "What they? No email again?" Exclaimed an angry Aphmau but then she heard a beep that overtime has been foreign to her cat ears. "Finally! That's my Christmas tree email! Yay! I can't wait to see when it'll come Katelyn and Kawaii~chan will love this!" Said Aphmau joyfully. She opened her inbox smiling.

 **From:Kawaii~chan**

 **To:Aphmau**

 **Subject:Aphmau~senpai you have to complete this survey! PLEAAAAAAASE!**

 _Kawaii~chan, seriously another boring survey, she thought._ Well here it goes anyways I have nothing else to do.

 **Name 10 people from the top of your head okay? Don't read the questions below before you think of the 10 people, okay?**

 **Levin**

 **Zane**

 **Aaron**

 **Dante**

 **Laurance**

 **Kawaii~chan**

 **Katelyn**

 **Malachi**

 **Zoey**

 **Garroth**

When did you meet 1?

He was left on my doorstep by Vylad.

What would you do if you never met 6?

I mean, she's a good friend so I would probably be more sane though.

What would you do if 2 and 5 dated?

Laurance and Zane! That would never happen.

If you could marry 6 or 7, who would it be?

Err… Katelyn because Kawaii~chan is CRAZY! But stop with the love questions!

Did you ever like 5?

I don't like like Laurance. I like Laurance as a friend.

Have you seen 10 cry?

Yes, recently he has been crying about his cat Sprinkles.

Would 10 and 9 make a good couple?

Zoey and Garroth?! Never thought of them that way plus Zoey was married.

Would 1 and 2 make a good couple?

NO NEVER! LEVIN WILL NOT GET WITH ZANE! PLEASE DON'T MAKE THIS A SHIP KAWAII~CHAN!

Describe 8.

He's my son, he's calm, nice and a good son.

Do you like 1?

Levin? I love him because he's my son duh.

Tell me something about 7?

She's feisty and Miss Bossy Boots. Please don't tell Katelyn I said that.

What's 7's favourite colour?

Blue.

What would you do if 4 confessed that he/she like you?

Dante is married to YOU Kawaii~chan. He wouldn't.

When was the last time you talked to 5?

At the Christmas party.

How do you think how 9 feels about you?

I think I'm her really close friend. Zoey did give up her immortality to save me after all.

What language does 3 speak?

English, I guess…

What grade is 3 in?

He doesn't go school… I think.

What is 5's favourite music?

Dunno…

Would you ever date 4?

NO NEVER!

Is 9 single?

Yeah, I guess.

What is 8's last name?

I don't know… I never asked.

Would you ever be in a serious love relationship with 9?

No… I'm not like that. Zoey is a friend not a whatever.

Where is 6?

Shipping shrine or work.

What do you think about 3?

He's a good friend, helpful and polite.

What is the best thing about 6?

She makes good cakes.

What's your relationship with 10?

He's just a friend.

Does 1 like you?

I think, because I'm his mum after all right?

What's the best and worst thing about 2?

HE IS EVIL! PURE EVIL! The besthing...well there's nothing good about him.

Are you gonna know 8 forever?

Yeah he's my son.

How long have you known 7?

For a long time.

Who is 10?

A cute, handsome rather shy person...did I just say that?

Have you ever dated 2?

NOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Do you have a crush on 7?

NOPE! She's just a close friend. Kawaii~chan always asking love questions.

Would you kiss 5?

I already have but I wouldn't want to.

Have you kissed/hugged 2?

ANOTHER LOVE QUESTION! NOPE NOT ANSWERING!

Would you like to hug/kiss 10?

Maybe yeah.

Is 9 your BFF?

Yeah Zoey is definitely my BFF!

What do you hate about 5?

He's annoying and he always makes assumptions.

What would you like to tell 10 now?

Aphmau pondered this question. I love him. Aphmau ran out and saw Garroth reading a book. "GARROTH I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO-" Shouted Aphmau but she was interrupted by a…kiss. Garroth was kissing her!

 **Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
